Stage Kiss
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: Dwyer had been in love with Ophelia since had first laid eyes on her, and it all comes to its climax during the school play, where the two of them are cast as its main leads. DwyerxOphelia one-shot


**Just a short one-shot I decided to write. Hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

 **...**

"Lucina, I'm sorry," Dwyer recited, eyes hardening as he stared at the woman in front of him, her sword pointing at his throat. "I can't let you kill me."

"Very well..." Ophelia took a deep breath and gestured at the sword strapped to the young man's side. "Then draw your weapon! We'll settle this in battle!"

Before Dwyer could react, Shigure stomped towards the two, holding his arms out. "Lucina, lower your sword!" he demanded, eyes narrowed.

Ophelia took a step back. "But Father-"

"LOWER YOUR SWORD!"

Ophelia hesitated, before nodding reluctantly and lowering her weapon. "Yes, Father..."

As the scene played on, Dwyer gave himself a mental break, staring at Ophelia as she and Shigure carried out their dialogue. When Dwyer had first auditioned for the play, it was only to spend more time with Ophelia, whom the boy had a huge (and rather obvious) crush on. Everyone in the school knew, save for Ophelia herself. Dwyer had auditioned, expecting to simply get the role of an extra. However, never would he have imagined he would get the lead role alongside Ophelia!

It had been awkward at first, spending so much time with the eccentric young woman, she was his complete opposite in almost every regard. While Ophelia was fun and outgoing, while she basked in the stage lights more than any other theatre student, Dwyer stuck to the shadows and the corners of the school, keeping mostly to himself. This annoyed the few friends that he had, and they constantly tried to bring him out of his shell. They finally cracked him open when they announced that Ophelia would be trying out for the spring play.

It was their differences, though, that made Ophelia so attractive in his eyes. She was like a beacon, something that called to him, something he as drawn to! And surprisingly enough, Ophelia turned out to be quite friendly towards him. She mentioned things about his "natural aura" on stage, how he and she were "fated partners" for this production. The words never failed to make the boy blush, much to Ophelia's amusement, he imagined.

"I'd ask you to forgive me, Robin, but I don't deserve it," Ophelia said, turning towards him and bringing him back to reality.

"Wha-?" Dwyer blinked twice and shook his head. "I forgive you, Lucina," he told her gently, "you needn't speak of it again."

"My love..." Ophelia whispered, inching closer towards him, her eyes brimming with tears. Her acting was superb like always!

"Lucina..." Dwyer took a deep breath and readied himself for what was to come: the stage kiss. No matter how many times they rehearsed it, he could never get used to the feeling of the beautiful actress being so close to him, their lips centimeters apart.

Ophelia initiated the kiss, like always. She placed her hands on Dwyer's face, her thumbs settling themselves on the corners of his lips. She leaned in and closed her eyes, Dwyer doing the same. The young woman's lips gently brushed against her own thumbs, and she kept hold like that for a few seconds before pulling away. She stared at Dwyer for a few moments, before she began to giggle lightly.

"You're blushing again," she pointed out.

Dwyer's eyes widened, and he quickly looked away, coughing awkwardly.

After practice, Dwyer headed back to the changing room he shared with Shigure. The talented singer was already changing out of his costume, and he turned and smiled back at his companion. "You did really good tonight," he complimented.

"Thanks." Dwyer grunted, shrugging off the large robe he had been forced to wear.

"You and Ophelia make quite the pair, you know that?"

Dwyer's cheeks turned pink again, and he shook his head in annoyance. "Don't say it like that," he hissed, glaring at Shigure. "It's not like we're a couple or anything. It's just acting!"

Shigure gave him a knowing look. "We both know you wish it wasn't just acting," he pointed out. "Hell, _everyone_ knows, Dwyer!"

"And everyone's going to keep their mouths shut!" Dwyer muttered, peeling off his shirt.

Shigure sighed and shook his head. "I'm just saying, perhaps it's time you came out of your shell and made a move." he offered.

Dwyer rolled his eyes. "Like she'd go for someone like me."

Shigure shrugged. "Opposites attract, Dwyer." he reminded his costar. "Just think about it, will you?"

...

Opening night and Dwyer was nervous as hell. After all, he had never been in a play up til this point, he was worried about screwing everything up! He fiddled with the strings on his robe anxiously, muttering his lines underneath his breath. He wasn't in the dressing room but behind the red curtain, positioned underneath the tree he was supposed to wake up under for the opening act.

"Nervous?"

Dwyer jumped a little and glanced up, seeing Ophelia smiling down at him. They could hear the crowd beginning to form on the other side, and Dwyer nervously nodded. Ophelia sighed and sat down next to the young man, taking his hand in her own. "You're going to do fine, Dwyer," she comforted him, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb. "You and I, we were chosen for something greater than ourselves!" Her eyes twinkled as she leaned in closer. "The gods themselves bless this play, Dwyer!"

Dwyer rolled his eyes and smiled. "You know I don't believe in the gods."

Ophelia playfully slapped his arm. "There's nothing to be afraid of," she said, now rubbing his arm. "Just do what you've always done and it will be fine, I promise you." She smirked and winked at him. "Just leave everything to Ophelia Dusk, okay?"

"I..." Dwyer sighed and nodded, patting Ophelia's shoulder. "Okay."

"Trust me, Dwyer, we've got this!" Ophelia cheered, holding her fist up. She stood up and stretched, her costume doing a good job of showing off her voluptuous curves. Dwyer coughed and glanced away, blushing lightly.

The play went on without a hitch, it wasn't nearly as difficult as Dwyer supposed it would be. He was actually...having fun, and Ophelia was obviously enjoying herself. However, eventually the moment Dwyer knew was inevitable came along.

"I forgive you, Lucina," Dwyer recited, smiling at Ophelia gently. "You needn't speak of it again."

"My love..." Ophelia's eyes were once again filled with emotion, her voice quivering as she spoke those two words. It was...different than her usual delivery, and it sent shivers down the young man's spine.

"Lucina..."

The two started to lean in, Ophelia once more initiating the stage kiss. However, Dwyer was surprised when instead the actress grabbed the collar of his robe, and she crashed her lips against his. Dwyer's eyes widened, and Ophelia's tongue pushed past his lips, interlocking with his own. Dwyer's eyes slowly began to close, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer. The crowd whistled and cat-called as the two teenagers pulled away, breathing heavily, their faces flushed red.

"Work it, girl!" a voice from the audience cried over the applause.

"Wh-What?" Dwyer whispered, eyes still wide.

Ophelia blushed and glanced away, smirking a little. "It's your line," she gently reminded him.

After the play, Dwyer was in a daze. Ophelia had...kissed him. On stage. In front of _everyone!_ Dwyer shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. This...this was a dream, right? Yeah, any moment now he'd wake up, and none of this would've happened!

He jumped when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. Soleil was grinning at him, a knowing look in her eyes. "Ophelia's waiting for you in her dressing room, big boy," she informed teasingly, winking and licking her lips just to add to his embarrassment. "Best not keep her waiting, hmmm?"

"R-Right..." Dwyer muttered, slipping past the flirt. He worked his way towards the dressing room, knocking hesitantly. "Ophelia, are you decent?" he asked.

He heard the sound of clothes ruffling. "Now I am!" Ophelia's muffled voice sounded from the other door. "Come on in!"

He slowly opened the door and saw Ophelia sitting in front of the mirror, fixing her hair. She turned around and smiled, blushing cutely. "Dwyer!" she exclaimed. "I'm...happy you could make it." She took a deep breath. "You know, I was very happy when you were cast as the lead with me..."

"W-Why did you kiss me?" Dwyer asked.

Ophelia glared at him. "I wasn't finished!" she hissed, before clearing her throat. "You see...you always struck me as interesting, Dwyer. You had a certain...energy cloaking you that I simply could not ignore. It was dark, and dreary, but also had glimmers, sparks of...something words cannot describe." She looked up from her lap, smiling softly. "It was like magic!" she breathed.

"Ophelia..."

"When we were acting together...I felt something, a spark!" Ophelia continued. "A spark between us! One that churned inside my belly, left me unable to sleep for days on end! It drove me mad, it was a dark creature digging its claws into me, and the thing was...I was addicted!" Her eyes blazed with holy fire. "The more time I spent with you, the more that monster appeared, and tonight...It finally broke free! It urged our lips together, a crashing of two oceans mixing together at long last!"

She stood up and rushed at Dwyer, her hands grasping his tightly. "Dwyer, please tell me this monster has taken you two! Please tell me the same passion burns inside you as it does in me! Don't leave me to suffer this alone!" Her eyes softened as she viewed Dwyer's confused expression. "I love you, silly," she explained gently. "I want to be with you...will you let me?"

"I..." Dwyer broke into a smile, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "I love you too, Ophelia, from the moment I first laid eyes on you. That monster...it had taken a hold of me a long time ago."

"Then..." Ophelia licked her lips and began to lean in. "Perhaps we should give it what it wants..."

"I think..." Dwyer leaned in as well. "That's a wonderful idea."

Then their lips crashed, and the monster took them up in its arms.


End file.
